Wasteland
by soulripper13
Summary: in the Zootopia AU based on apocalyptic works like Fallout and Mad Max. "The Wilde Fox" is a lone wanderer when he crosses paths with a strange Bunny "Carrots" who asks him to help her recovering something that was stolen form her. he agrees for business purposes. but will the temporary partnership between the two become something more. (contains mature content)
1. Prologue

Prologue

She was running as fast as she could, her feet treading across the sandy ground. she clenched on tightly to the straps of her backpack,trying the elude her pursuers. sweat was running down her light grey fur. she pressed herself behind a tight hole in one of the walls as the sounds of footsteps passed her continuing the search.

"Give us the bag" a voice said irritated as she curled up. She had to catch her breath, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She had to get out looking for a quick exit. when the sound dropped and she couldn't hear any signs of life she managed to wiggle free from the hole. She quietly snuck down the hall, back pressed to the wall. taking tiny steps she made her way out of the old building, taking a deep breath.

Prayers seem answered as she spotted a rusted car resembling a small vintage coupe, the cab was cut off and the slick tires clearly showed this vechile was suited for the road, what was left of the roads anyway. she quickly made her way into the car fiddling with the starter. Twisting the wires the car started as she floored the gas pedal. She looked down at the backpack in the passengers seat brathing a sigh off into the moonlight night

She knew they were after her. they've been following her for days and the finally got the jump on her. One night of being careless and dozing off, she hasn't slept since. the Coupe made it's way to the road hoping she had lost them. sadly that was not the case. it the rear view mirror she glanced at a vehicle tailing up on her.

"Oh, give me a break" she thought to herself getting a view of the vehicle. it was a big yellow jeep with mesh covering the windshild and a ramming grill, the oversized tires clearly gave her the advantage on pavment as a chase pursued as she searched the glovebox for anything she could. she grabbed a pistol firing back as it just clicked. without thought she threw it it the jeep hitting hood of said vechile as the rooflights turned on emitting a blinding light. as if her luck couldn't get worse the pavement road began to crack slowing her down as the jeep was catching up now driving alongside

"Just Give us the bag and no one has to get hurt" a voice from the jeep said as just remained two vehicles continued as the was no comunication. the jeep had it's answer swerving into the coupe doing a good deal of damage as the coupe spun out of control crashing as the engine died. she managed to get out despite feeling sick from crash everything was spinning as she fell to the ground hearing distrorted footsteps as the backpack was ripped off her.

"Let's kill her" one of the voices said as she was unable to react accordingly with slow reflexes

"No, We have what we came here for, let her be" Another voice said clearly belonging to the leader

"I warned you Bunny, I Gave you the choice to end this but you ran, You gave me a interesting chase, but this ended the only way it could have" The voice said as the rabbit felt the sharp pain of something blunt hitting her head. Dozing off into the sounds the driving off and the smell of burning metal filled the air.

Upon waking up the sun was shining bright and there were no signs of the attckers. the Rabbit tore the sleeve off her shirt wrapping around her head covering the injury as she tried standing up. she quickly rushed to find the backpack missing

"No,No" she said frantically. she had to get it back. but first she needed to get her barings, she began her long walk down the wasteland. looking for a place to rest her head and get her strength back. her stomach growled firecely to the point where she'd kill for a meal, but was how it was in this world. honestly when she reflected on her life she was amazed a small bunny like her has managed to last so long.


	2. The Wilde Fox

He ran the wrench across the gears of his car, his matte black 3 window hot rod. he has been roaming the lands since he could remember, his memories of the world before were slim. He wasn't complianing though he was well set in this world, a trailer which served as a moblie house, which he outfited from doing odd and end jobs around the land,that was the thing about this land, everything is there for the taking

Most knew him only as the Wilde Fox, and fewer have actully seen him, his defining trait was a metal mask he wore over his face for reasons unknown, some said he was horribly disfigured, others he was once a captured slave. in reality no one knew. the truth he spent of his time alone, only entering settlement to trade supplies. being a Fox he never felt welcomed with open arm anywhere, still he was one of the best when it came to cars and was willing to lend help for payment.

He finshed cleaning the engine of his car as a small pouch of golden coins was tossed at him

"What the secret" a disgrunted wolf said sore about losing a race the two just had as The Fox just crossed his arms in a smug posistion as the big dog just muttered

"Hey, don't be a spoilspot, I'll treat you to Lunch" Wilde said opening the trunk of his car grabbing a pail a Chicken Meat. Placing a pan on top of the engine he placed the meat in cooking it, using a wide knife to stir and flip, browning the meat splitting it between the two of them.

"Thanks, very little kind people these days" the wolf said tilting his portion on the meat as the two proceeded to eat. Wilde ran his paw under the Chicken lifting it bringing the food to his mouth moving the jaw of his mask on a hinge , which was crudely made was glass eyes and leather straps holding it in place as he shoved the food in his mouth. after the meal he re adjusted the metal jaw

"If you don't mind me asking Wilde, why the mask" The wolf asked finished with his food

"It's who I Am" Wilde replied getting back in his Coupe waving as he drived off. Wilde had made enough Gold to get a good amount of supplies as he headed to a nearby settlement to do business. The closest settlement was a small town, labelled by a sheet of wood with the word "Redmud" in paint, the building were made of natural clay, hence the name. upon reaching the merchants Wilde bought a loaf of bread, a few eggs, some steel gears,and an old poster.

Wilde had a soft spot for things from the Old World and fancied himself a collecter, most of the stuff was damaged and considered junk but he found value in it. after doing business he headed back into the desert where his trailer was. Wilde drove the Coupe up a ramp with put the car in a chamber atop the traler where it was locked in place. he made his way down entering his small home, decorated with odds and ends.

After Wilde put the food in a small fridge he approched a record player and collection of records. most were damaged but some were playable. Upon putting a jazz record on he grabbed an pple from the fridge he saved up a lot for the part to fix a broken fridge he found apprcoched the dining area sliding a wooden panel leading to a bed of decent size, the walls were coated in christmas light and posters Wilde laid on the bed chomping the apple looking to a small framed picture, it was off his family, it was his most prized item. Wilde hasn't seen his family in years,he didn't even know if they were still alive.

After eating the apple Wilde took off his clothes before slowly unfastening his mask placing it on the nightstand next to him. He flicked a switch as the light shut up and only the smooth Jazz played, skipping on ocassion. This was Wilde's Life, or at least what he remember he knew he had another name before the New world but for the life of him he couldn't remember it. But most of the time he didn't care.


	3. Morning Drive

Wilde woke up streching as he moved his thick bedsheets getting up, The Fox let out a yawn streching his mouth rubbing his eyes, his mouth smacked as he slowly got off the bed streching his back. he bent town reaching for his paws, softly cracking his back as he procceded his streches, wearing nothing but his fur. he walked across the floor of his truck house. Wilde opened his closet pulling out a his dirty cargo pants and a brown coat getting dressed. after apply the clothes he gently placed the metal over his face adjusting the letaher straps and finally a wide brimmed hat.

"Breakfast" The Fox thought apprcohing the small fridge examining the food, most of it was near experation, pulling out a loaf of bread he got from trading in a nearby settlements and block of crumbling cheese. Heading outside Wilde started a fire as he broke a corner of the block off speading it on the bread before putting the food on a sheet of metal as a makeshift skillet. He placed it on the fire. the bread browned and the cheese melted as the smell was pleasent. Wilde appricate small things like crumbly cheese on stale bread. he lived in a world where food was scarce, only few knew the farming trades so most animals had restorted previous ways of eating flesh. Wilde was strongly against eating other mammals and promised himself he wouldn't unless there were no other opinions, despite his willingness to eat birds and fish wasn't affected.

using the thick blade of his knife he stabbed the bread gently lifting it off the skillet, holding the warm loaf in his paw he took a bite, the warm cheese dripping down his maw as downed it with a pail of rain water taking a deep sigh. Wilde fastened the jaw of his mask and proceeded to lock his house which was made of an old trailer attached to a truck, climbing up the ladder he pulled a rope casuing a ramp the slide out. Wilde opened the door to his coupe examing the dashbord, he was less then halfway full on his gas meter. in the this world there was one place neraby to get Gasoline, The Blacklake. a tribe residing on an oil refinery. He still had a significant amount but he would need to refil soon, luckily he was on their good side.

Wilde pulled a lever as his car roared dashing out of the house tearing the loose sands. he examined the path before him making his way to Redmud, looking for any end jobs that could help get him some currency, all he had was a small pouch of gold pieces smashed into makeshift coins, Wilde was known amongst the people of Redmud, one of the factors of it being a small population meaning it was one of those everybody knows everybody type of places. Wilde used this to his advance but he never felt like getting close anyone. His car made it's way of the sand onto the clay roads, stopping on the outskirt checking the community board, which was made for people to earn money and services as he browsed thru jobs, one was for a baker, a steelsmith, clay miners but there was nothing that caught his eyes.

Wilde grabbed the car door closing it flooring the gas. the Car ran thru the mud, he'd have to resort to salvaging. Wipping his forehead gripping the shift Dazing off. personally Wilde hated Redmud, the settlers saw him as an outcast, hence as to why he lived on the outskirts, Many things have changed in the world but Foxes were still general disliked. most looked at Wilde and saw only an animal who took what he needed to survive, which was partially true but the world left little choice. He genreally didn't like being around others, caring for his car more then any other animal, cars couldn't betray you, they couldn't lie to you and pretend to be nice while keeping secret and Cars couldn't hurt you. Wilde thought as he hit a shiloette rolling over the car landing on the road as Wilde stomped the brake, the tires making a lour screech.

Wilde got out examing the front of his car the bumper was loose hanging on one end and the grill was smashed in

"Aw Give me a fucking break" Wilde said irriated approching the figure who hit his car.


	4. Encounter

Wilde tried his best to repostition the grill of his car before walking to the shadow laying on the sand

"You better have a good reason for hitting my car" Wilde said yanking the cloth covering the shape revealing a potato sack as Wilde looked akwardly, pulling his blade out he slashed the bag as sand poured out as he rushed back to his car

"Come on, Go" a figure said from inside as Wilde throw his paw in the open window grabbing the figure pulling out. it was a light grey Bunny wearing a burlap dress and googles as he slammed her against the hood of her car pressing the blade of his knife against her throat as she gulped

"You're not going anywhere" Wilde said pulling a keychain out for his pocket dangling teh key in front of her holding the position,awiting an reason not to kill her as the bunny was clearly scared

"Look, don't do anything you're gonna regret" The bunny pleaded sweating eyeing the long metal blade

"A bit late for that, NOBODY jacks my car" Wilde holding the blade in place more than willing to pul his arm and saw the theif's head clean off. This was a typical bunny technique, getting something thru deception they couldn't get thru force

"Look, please don't kill me" The Bunny begged as Wilde thought it over easing the knife back into sheath as he held her up noticing a branch tied to her leg, obviously a makeshift brace as he ripped it off dropping her

"Give that back, I Can't walk on my own" The Bunny outburst banging the ground frantically as Wilde snapped the branch before opening the car door as the bunny sqrimmed on the ground reaching for the door as he slammed it shut. she scratched the door

"You can't just leave me here" She pleaded as he placed the key in the starter turning as the bunny grabbed the bumper seconds before the car started

"Let go!" Wilde yelled flooring the gas the bunny was desprite holding on as her grip slipping rolling on the sand

"Asshole!" She yelled as the car drove off. Wilde made his way down the sandy pass eyeing the cracked windshild, grinding his teeth furiously, This is why he didn't stop for passerbys, or why he stayed out of town. Others couldn't be trusted, they'll always try to take what you own for themselves. Wild sat silent only the sound of the engine roaring as He tried his best to forget the event. for some reason het felt complied to go back.

The way the Bunny was acting, she didn't seem malicous towards him, she wwas trying to steal his car yes but maybe he overreacted. As pissed as he was at her, he couldn't forgive himself if he was responsible for someone dying. Wilde braked turning the car around.

Back at the site of the conflict the Bunny laid down in the sand rubbing her bad leg as she grabbed the sand trying to pull herself as the shrap pain in her leg was overwhelming as she passed out as she thought to herself, her eyes getting heavy as they closed.

She opened her eyes to find herself on a sofa, quickly looking around, see was in a weird trailer.

"Who, what?" She replied confused

"Oh good your up" a voice said as she turned seeing the fox from eariler at the kitchen counter chopping with a knife as she clung to the pillow in fear. Wilde place dthe knife in it's sleeve before he unfastened his belt. he prcceded to slide the knife off tossing it into his bedroom landing on his bed holding his paws up.

"Calm down Bunny, I'm not gonna hurt you" Wilde said as The Bunny was still tense but lowered her head from a bit of relax, laying on the sofa looking down at her leg. there was a brace made of metal around her leg on a hinge as she bent her leg, still painful but it beat her wooden branch

She questioned the Fox's change of heart as he shrugged walking to her giving her a glass of lemonade as she snatched it gulping it down in mere seconds.

"Why?" The bunny asked confused as he handed her a cheese loaf as she quickly devoured it.


	5. Wilde and Carrots

Wilde was scrubbing the melted cheese from the pan

"I couldn't bring myself to leave you there" he replied examing the pan putting away handing the pitcher of Lemonade to The Buuny as she held it downing the pitcher in a few seconds as Wilde's eyes widened from her manners or lack there of as sat beside her licking the insides of the glass

"You know most Foxes would rather Eat me then rescue me" The Bunny replied obviusly uneasy about being near him, clearly acting nervous as Wilde frowned though the mask showed no emotion, Wilde couldn't ignore the diffrences between speices. He felt maybe he should get to know the girl

"I'm Wilde, never caught you name" The fox said gently taking the pitcher setting it down as the Bunny looked at him nervously rubbing her shoulder as he looked at telling her it was okay for her not to tell him. he agreed to give her a nickname, calling her Carrots, she was a bit disdained by the name but accepted it.

"Thanks" Carrots replied looking down at the brace gently rubbing her leg

"Don't get used to it, I not one for owing people" Wilde standing up. he reached for a toolbox under the sofa. He Told Carrots that he was going the fix the car grill and bumper she messed which she smirked at.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Carrots said as Wilde left the truck house approching his coupe, specifically a 32 ford. the bumper was complety off as Wilde slid out the grill, dinged beyond repair. Wilde took a hammer to the grill banging the frame into place causing the grillbars to splitin the middle, unintentionally ressembling teeth. the bumper was beyong repair broken in three spots. Wilde's car was severely damaged, excluded the grill and bumper the hood was dinged and the winshild cracked.

"Can't believe I let that Bunny Live" Wilde thought bringing a wrench to the engine as he thought of why he choose that corse of action, had it been any other day, he wouldn't have hessitated the run the machete blade across her throat. all he could do now was hoping sparing her wouldn't come to bite him in the back later. he spent a good chunk of the day fixing his car. He finally finished tightening the nuts, sliding the grill back on banging it with the wrench. He wiped his forehead at the job done.

"Sorry about your car?" Carrots said leaving the house sitting on the porch chair playing with a dusted rubik cube trying to figure what it was as it broken spillting into smaller cubes flying across the porch as Wilde's eyes opened as Carrots looked nervously. Wilde tried his hardest to keep his composure picking up few cubes

That was a Old world relic, it's irreplacible" Wilde said trying to maintain himself as Carrots was quick to apoligize scurrying to pick up the fragments as he smacked them from her paw, the bits of plastic clattering as they hit the floor, bouncing off the wooden porch landing in the sand

"Listen Carrots, as long as you're here- you don't TOUCH anything, don't MESS with anything, and DON"T DO ANYTHING UNLESS I TELL YOU" Wilde snapped

"Got it" Carrots replied letting out a timid wimper felling she messed up as Wilde took deep pausing, sorry for his snapping as he settled down entering the house

"You can stay here for the day, Tomorrow I'm Dropping you off at Redmud" Wilde said as Carrots looked at him confused asking why he would drop her in mud. Wilde explained to her that Redmud was a settlement, only causing more confusement. Wilde than relised something. The Bunny didn't know they was of the wastleland, Few like him remembered the old way and set up areas like Redmud, but most Animal forgot the ways or worst were born into The wastland. They were often called "The Feral Ones". Wilde only realized she was one of them, the way she ate and acted, her curiosity to all the strange objects and Wilde's house.

"a settlement is a place where animals reside, a community, where they trade goods and services. You'll probably fit right in, and we will never see each other again" Wilde to be rid of the bunny as he looked down

"Okay, If you think it's best for me there" Carrots stated.


	6. Night Together

Wilde sniffed the air cataching a faint odor

"You have to take a shower Carrots" Wilde stated as she persisted but reluctantaly agreed as she dashed into the small bathroom

"You know how to use a shower right?" Wilde asked as he heard Carrots scoff as Wilde closed the door telling her to keep it closed. Once Carrots was in the bathroom she found the shower, seeemed simple enough as Carrots stood under the shower turning the handle as a strong beam of water almost hit her as she looked down she forgot to remove her dress. doing so she slipped the door open taking a quick peek.

Wilde sat down on the couch reaching to his book shelf pulling off a book to read to pass the time. he looked through the window seeing the sun start to set. Night time often meant raiders, and it was Times like this Wilde was glad he a place out of their sight. he went outside. Carrots saw this oppurtunity to place her dress on the sofa. tiptoing on the floor. afterwards she quickly made her way to the shower closing the door. Carrot sood under the shower pulling the handle slower this time as a spray of hot water came out coated her smooth pelt. Carrots looked seeing a bottle of shampoo, she squirted a small glob in her paw smelling it, it gave off an odor of berries, she was going to eat it but before she could it turned to foamy bubbles.

Wilde was out on the patio adjusting some lever as the awning rolled up and the wooden patio folded covering the entrance as a pannel, mildly shaking the truck.

"Wilde what's going on?" Carrots asked firmly gripping the bottle from the shock squirting smapoo all over her as he told her he was just settling in for the night as slipped falling on the floor as he saw Carrots' burlap sack dress holding it up, thinkwhen she took it off. she was dressed when he closed the door but paid no mind to it tossing it on the sofa.

Carrots was scrubbing the bubbly mixture trying to get it off as the blue suds ran down her body. She let the water run down her grey pelt cleaning out the suds as she turned the water off. she saw a towel hanging as she used it to dry off. she approched the dirty mirror putting her hand on the somewhat reflective glass. she ran her finger across admiring the trick of reflections, waving her hand. after leaving the bathroom she sat on the sofa putting her sack dress on. she waved to Wilde as he climbed up to the small bedroom laying down he placed his knife under the mattress as he got undressed. he climbed in bed turning the lights off, he curled up for sleep.

The next morning Wilde made breakfast for Carrots as he whipped some eggs putting them on a hot pan, he topped them melted cheese crumbs and green peppers. he set the dishes down taking pride in his omlettes as Carrots scarffed it down with her hands as he looked at her

"I Know your feral Carrots but please try to have some damn manners" Wilde stated handing her some silverware teaching her how to use a fork and knife holding her hands as he directed cutting the omelette gently stabbing it piece with the fork and guiding it to Carrot's mouth. relising what he was doing he let go of her hands. Carrot tried to emulate Wilde's example finishing the omlette letting out a belch

"Well I guess you can't change a leopard's spots" Wilde said pinching the nose of his mask as Carrots licked her paws

"If you don't mind me asking Wilde, what's with the mask?" Carrots asked as Wilde dismissed it refusing to talk about it as he pulled a lever at tthe door lowering the patio walking out noticing he never put the car away, He took a breath of relief it wasn't stolen

"Ok, next stop Redmud" Wilde said getting in the car as Carrots did the same. Wilde opened the glove box pulling out a sawned off shotgun examing it as he loaded it putting it back

"Were good" Wilde said driving as Carrots enjoyed the feeling of being in a car.


	7. Redmud

The car was driving down the road. Wilde sniffed the air, catching the pleasent arouma coming of the bunny next to him

"how much Shampoo did you use, it smells very strong?" Wilde asked as the bunny looked nervously as she slowly confessed to using all of it. Wilde slammed the breaks telling her that stuff was expensive but caught his breath, considering it was made in Redmud he could always buy more. Wilde stepped back on the gas. Carrots put her head out the window feeling the wind breeze on her clean fur was something she never felt before.

"I Feel so amazing" Carrots said, the wind watering down the smell as the two drove and Wilde proceeded to tell her about Redmud as a motorcycle drove up agianst them, next to the passenger side

"Oh Great" Wilde muttered as Carrots looked at the wolf on cycles wearing armor made of tires and sheet metal. he pullied out a chian tiped with a butcher hook spinning it as it hooked to the car door as Carrots ducked

"Friend of yours?" Wilde asked as Carrot shook her head in a uneasy state as Wilde cocked hit sawed off holding it out window. Wilde pulled the trigger blowing the head clean off the wolf in a bloody mess as the motorcycle flew out of control crashing

The coupe drove off. Carrots breathed a sigh of relief as they approched the settlement. Carrots admired the clay houses as the car approched the entrance to the the inner settlement, stopping the car he parked it.

"So who was that guy?" Wilde asked pumping the gun as the empty shell popped out. he reached in his coat pocket placing another in, closing the gun he placed it in a holster on his hip

"How should I Know?" Carrots asked nervous as Wilde couldn't think of a reason anyone would be after her, but then again in this world animals didn't need reason, he probably just them and thought about taking their stuff

"I'm gonna get some more of the Shampoo you used up, meet me back here Wilde said walking away as Decided decided she would a buy one of the trigger sticks. the Bunny walked into a building with a fire pit and a huge Rhino pounding on an anvil, eyeing the sign which read Sledge's Steelwork and Gun Smith as Carrots approched him,

"Hey Sledge, Im looking for something small,anything that would suit a bunny?" Carrots asked as the Rhino turned around rubbing his metal horn as he looked at his stock, most if it was blades, and hammers but he put something on the counter

"Gunsmithing is a dying art but this little beauty was made for small paws" Sledge said as Carrots held the gun it was a small pocket revolver as she pointed it around, pulling the trigger

"It doesn't work" She said dropping it on the counter as Seldge told her the concept of bullets and a safety switch as he scolded her for waving it around like a toy, she didn't explian the big deal as Sledge looked at her

"It wasn't loaded, but It could've been" The Rhino said telling her this was dangerous as Carrots backed off

"Why you buying a gun to begin with?" Sledge asked as Carrots explianed her reason putting the money on the counter. Carrot put the handgun in her pocket as She walked out where Wilde was standing with a glass bottle of shampoo corked

"Find anything interesting?" Wilde asked as the two continued walking around as they stopped at diner somewhat perserved as the entered. it was designed with cracked tile floors as they sat at a table listening to the poorly maintained jukebox, the song was distorted but still pleasent as a host came buy with two bowls, both having chili served on the as she sniffed

"We didn't order yet?" Carrots asked confused as why they brought this out as she poked it with her paw

"It's what were serving today" The host said ponting to a chef stirring a huge pot as Carrots eyed the food on her plate, the smell was strange.

"This is vegan chili right?" Wilde asked as the host smirked

"We're required to serve all species of mammal so yeah, no meat" The host said walking away as the two tasted the food infront of them.


	8. Powder

The two were eating their meal as Wilde ran the spoon across the chili placing the spoon in his mouth as Carrots watching repeated his actions

"So what are you going to to do?" Carrots asked proceeding to enjoy the warm meal

"Me, I'm going back home" Wilde stated placing the spoon in the bowl as it clicked

"I Guess I should thank you" Carrots added nervously rubbing her arm as she finished her bowl. Wilde stodd up putting a few coins on the table as he pushed his chair in.

"Well, goodbye, ask around and I'm sure someone will give you a job to help the community" Wilde said about to leave as Carrots held his sleeve

"At least help me so I can get a job here Carrots said as she was left sitting at the the empty table as they stood up leaving.

"No luck Carrots, I'm outta here" Wilde said heading back to his car as Carrots walked around. it was hard for her to find a place to take her in. Sledge The Steelsmith said she didn't have the Brawn to work with steel. the people at the market said she didn't have experince with food as she wandered around the place sitting on a bench moping as another animal sat beside her.

"Why so down?" The animal said as Carrots looked at her. she was a black wooled sheep in brown pants and a grey shirt

"Name's Powder" The sheep introduced extending her hand as Carrots looked at her confused. Powder withdrew her paw

"You can call me Carrots" The Bunny replied as Powder chcukled at the name finding it a bit humorous

"Why you pouting Carrots?" Powder asked as Carrots told her she couldn't find a job as she smirked

"I happen to work at bar just outside the settlement, I Could get you a job, If you know how to pour a drink" Powder offered as Carrots smiled

"Wait, why help me for no reason, what do you want in return?" Carrots asked as Powder chuckled

"One of our workers left on a scrap collecting crew and never came back, we need help, you need a job, we both win" Powder explainedas Carrots thought it over

"Okay, but only until I Get enough money" Carrots responded as Powder clapped her hands happily as Poweder lead her through the settlement as the two approched a small buggy as the two sat down. Powder started her vehicle leaving the settlement of Redmud. the two drove on the sandy roads.

"So tell me about the place you work" Carrots seemed intrested

"It's a small bar the regulars are nice, and it's steady work" Powder continued as the buggy came to a halfburied building

"This doesn't look like anything" Carrots said as Poweder giggled

"That's the Idea, If people knew where it was we'd proably get robbed" Powder explained telling her why the place was hidden. the two entered the door which lead down a hall sparingly covered with fluorescent paint as Carrots looked amazed.

"What kind of magic is this?" Carrots asked admiring the paint which seemed to glow

"This is the Watering Hole, It's an underground Bar, pretty secret as they passed a black wolf with googles and a pair of dirty white pants with fluorescent paint drawings on them

"Hey Lobo" Powder said as he picked up the black sheep giving her a huge hug as the two shared a long kiss as Carrots turned away seeing Lobo put his paw on Powder thighs as she blushed

"Carrots meet my sweet Lobo, he's the doorman and enforcer around here, me and him run this place" Powder said as Carrots nervously waved at him as he playfully smacked powder's rear

"Any Friend of Powder is a friend of mine" Lobo replied letting the sheep down as Carrots smiled. Powder showed her to her room which a makeshift hammock suspended by rope and a nightstand and closet of old clothes

"This was Lex's Room, but now you can have it" Powder asked as Carrots laid back in it. she looked over to Powder

"Hey Powder can I ask how you and Lobo became a thing, I don't want to be rude it's just...?"

"-I Get It, Interspecies Romances are very uncommon, let's just say we share a deep history and a deep relationship, and leave it at that" Powder said


	9. Watering Hole

Carrots fell on the soft bed sqeezing the cushions rubbing it against her cheek

"You can stay here as long as you wish" Powder said helping organize the room as Carrots smiled

"Thanks I Don't exactly have anywhere to go, so this means a lot to me".

Powder moved some boxes clearing up the space

"There are some clothes in the closet, better that a potato sack" Powder said leaving the room as Carrots sat up walking to the hole in the wall. there were a bunch of old clothes hanging on a metal pipe. The clothes were for various animals. carrots shuffled the hangers their had to be something for her. Their was was coat for large jungle cats and a sheep sized dress, big elephant pants. eventually she cut up the outfits. the end result was a pair of denim shorts. a white shirt and a cut up coat still a bit big. Carrots reached for final bit goggles placing them on her head above her eyes. She looked in the mirror and felt better then ever as she gently gripped the gun in the pocket pressed against her thigh smiling. For the first time Carrots felt like an actual being, thequality of the clothes and the gun, she felt like more than the feral girl she was a few days ago. She left the room walking to the main room where Powder was standing behind the counter

"Wow, that outfit looks great on you" Powder complemented wiping the counter as she smiled. Powder put a drink on the counter

"It's on the house" powder said as The Bunny was already gulping it down

"So, Carrots, that's a strange name" Powder added trying to make conversation as she kept drinking

"You don't have to go into detail" Powder conculded tossing her a rag. Powder was quick in sending the message to Carrots, if she was going to live under this roof she was going have to work as Powder taught the bunny how to clean conters and glasses. Powder also informed her that night time was when most of the patrons came

"Trust me, honest work is the best feeling, better then raiding dead bodies like a savage" Powder said pulling some knives from a wooden wall with a bullseye painted on it. The day was pretty slow. Carrots was sitting still as Lobo was fiddling with the radio adjusting the setting, the device was putting out only static as he banged it catching a signal emmiting a chunky rock song as group of tigers entered the Watering Hole. wearing black as spotting steel blades on their back eyeing Lobo as he let them pass. one of them bumped sholders.

"These guys, great" Powder said washing a glass as placed it upside down on the conter as the cats sat down at the counter

"Okay, Glass of Fresh water is 3 coins" Powder said as thetiger eyed her

"If it's too steep you can go out and drink dirty water" Powder stated as The Biggest of the tiger placed a handful of gold coins on the counter

"Drinks are on me, we're expecting to come into money soon" The Big Tiger said wearing black with huge scar along the left of his face, cover via eyepatch

"Due go on, big cats like you, must have something interesting going on" Powder said pouring the glasses

"Let's just say we're hunting and leave it at that" on of the Tiger's said reaching for his glass bringing it to his mouth running his tounge along the surface

"Great, Bounty Hunters, as long as your money is good" Powder said sarcastically

"Don't start no trouble, I'll won't give a second thought about unloading a clip into you" Lobo said as the tiger glanced at the Guns Lobo was spotting

"Relax, Sheep is not on our list" one of the Tigers said as grin

"So what are you guys hunting?" Powder asked

"Not that it's your business, but we're hunting Fox" The boss Tiger said as a glass broke hitting the ground as the trio of cats, Powder and Lobo turned to Carrots.

"Sorry it slipped" Carrots said getting a broom as the boss Tiger stood up gesturing for the trio to leave as they followed suit. on the way out one of the stomped the glass with his boot shattering it as Carrots ran a broom across the broken glass.


	10. Standoff

After the three Left Carrots set the broom away looking at Powder as the sheep could tell something was bothering her as she eyed down the Bunny adjusting her goggles

"What is it" The sheep asked pouring a drink as she offered it to Carrots

"Can I Borrow your buggy?" Carrots asked, without hesitation as Powder was impressed with her forewardness

"And Why Would I Give you my buggy, i let you drive it, i might never see it our you again" Powder replied as Carrots took the glass

"I need to check on a friend" Carrots replied playing foreward

"The Fox, the one you rode to Redmud with?" Powder asked chuckling

"I Need to know if those guys are after him" Carrots expressed with concern

"Why go out of your way for him? Powder asked wanting a reason as Carrots sighed

"He took me in, I Owe him one" Carrots replied as Powder shrugged

"I Think it's more then that...fine" She conceded handing the keys to Carrots

"You do know how to drive?" Powder asked as Carrots blushed leaving the Watering hole. she approched the rusted Buggy sliding in the driver's seat, fiddling with the key as she pushed it in the ignition. repeating the actions she sawWilde and Powder do she figured out how to turn the car on as she gently pressed the gas moving the slowly proceed on the dusted was lucky she was able to remember the location.

Carrot was able to carefully drive the buggy in the moonlight as at traveled the dirt making way to truck where Wilde made his home as she realized she did'nt know how to stop. she released her foot from the gas as the car slowed slowly tapping the Moble Home which was enough to get Wilde's attention as he kicked open the door pumping his shotgun aiming it. he was the bunny as he lowered it.

"Carrots, what are you doing here?" He asked placing the gun in holster as she proceeded to tell him about what she heard at the watering hole about the hunters

"Wait... you've been to the Watering Hole, i thought that place was just rumor" Wilde stated

"Forget the building, I think some animals are after you" Carrots explained

"A Nice guy like me?" Wilde replied sarcastically as Carrots honestly didn't buy it

"Would their be anyone after you?" Carrots asked with genuine concern as Wilde scoffed

"Let's say you're right for sake of argument, why would it matter to you" Wilde replied

"Because Friends should look out for eachother" Carrots replied as Wilde laughed softly

"We are NOT Friends, this is the wasteland, there are no friends out here, acquaintances maybe but never friends" Wilde replied as Carrots ears dropped

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing" a voice said from behind. the two turned seeing the trio of Tigers as Carrots gasped

"Thank you for leading us to our mark" The leader smirked pulling his metal blade

"YOU DID WHAT!" Wilde said Pissed aiming the gun at Carrots

"I Didn't let them, they must have followed me" Carrots stated

So the fox who thought he's steal from Stonefort, you never told me you were soft with bunnies, you poking her or something" The Tiger said gently rubbing the blade againt her neck

"I'm Not _soft_ and I'm not _Poking_ her, she means nothing" Wilde sad to the boss

"You Don't mean that" Carrots said in disbelief as Wilde shrugged

"Carrots, The reason I helped you, did you think it because I Liked you or something. I took Pity you, and sent you to Redmud to get you out of my pelt" Wilde replied as the tiger smirked withdrawing the blade pulling out a gun like device. he pulled the trigger shotting a wire into the fox electrocuting him as he body spasmed hitting the ground unconcious

"Load him up" The boss ordered as the other two cuffed him tossing him in the back up a pick up.

"What about the girl" one of the tiger asked firmly grabbing Carrots shoulder

"Let her go, we have no business" The Boss said

"That's where we differ" another voice said as the four turned seeing Powder holding a grenade launcher and Lobo weilding a weird looking gun

"Powder, are these two important to you" The boss said

"You mess with my friend, you mess with me, so let them go" Powder replied was the cats noticed their guns, they only had blades so they breathe throwing the fox out of the truck hitting the dirt

"No hard feelings" The Tigers said driving off.


	11. Break and Enter

Wilde woke up streching his back, he looked around seeing the three faces of Carrots and two other animals noticing a wire stuck in his chest as Lobo grabbed it quickly pulling it out as the fox left out a scream. Lobo threw the wires on the sand covered ground as he grabbed his barings

"Where am I?" Wilde asked jumping up, dusting off.

"You're fine, we just moved you to get that wire out, couldn't risk those hunters coming out" Lobo stated as Wilde looked at him

"Who the hell are you?" Wilde asked

"They saved you from those hunters" Carrots stated wait, you left my place unguarded, when they know where it is" Wilde outbursted cleary upset

"Take me back NOW!" Wilde demanded irritated

"They know where you live, it would be stupid for you to return" Powder stated

"I"m not asking, i'm Telling. all my stuff" Wilde replied as Powder sighed deciding to Drive him back to the trailer against better judgement. the four got in the Bug as Powder drove them through the desert.

"The sun will be up soon, ferals rarely attack during the day" Carrots stated as the tires tore thru the sand

"Aren't you gonna thank Carrots for warning you" Powder said turning the wheel of the car. as it jerked

"Warning, she led them straight to me" Wilde claimed not making effort to hide his anger as Carrots looked down

"I Wasn't my fault" Carrots defended obviously upset about the ordeal but feeling she did nothing wrong

"This is why I'm best off alone" Wilde replied as the wolf looked it him

"You Can't blame her for this, she didn't know they were following her" Lobo stated coming to the rabbit's defense

"Even if her coming was a stupid idea" he admitted as Carrots was rubbing her edge of seat

"How Was I to know they'd be coming after you" She stated as he turned to her

"It's one of the oldest tricks in the book" Wilde explained as the bug stopped as they saw the vechile. the patio was ripped clean off and the door smashed in. Wilde jumped out of the car rushing into his home which was buglarized. everything was either taken or fox fell on knees he noticed his photo torn up on the group picking up a piece clenching in fist. he sat their silent stubbling to the bedroom panal that was ripped off as he fell on the bed laying down

"Whoa, This place got messed up" Lobo said entering with Powder and Carrots

"They must have came back after we left" Powder stated holding a broken plate

"Wilde, I'm So sorry" Carrots said as he rolled over facing away

"Just leave" He muttered under breath as Powder set the plate down

'We'll be outside, in case you two want to talk" Powder replied leaving the trailer with Lobo as the two were there

"Why did I Have to spare you?" Wilde asked his back facing Carrots as she pouted

"You're really going to play the blame game" Carrots stated

"MY PLACE IS A FUCKING WRECK!" Wilde ourbursted punching the matress, all of this could have been avoided if he just slit her throat that day but no, he had to show pity. The wasteland was no place for pity as he turned to Carrots

"Just Leave, I never want to see you again" Wilde said his voice stern as Carrots sobbed

"You Can't mean that" Carrots replied her voice breaking as he pointed to the door. The Rabbit's ears dropped down as he looked at the floor walking out. Wilde pulled a lever near the doorway rolling up the torn awning as the wooden patio folded up coveringthe side of the trailer. Wilde got behing the driver's seat turning the ignition the engine roared as Wilde stepped on teh gas leaving the thee behind as Carrots watched the huge vehicle leave tearing.

"What's the deal?" Lobo asked

"He's made his choices let him be?" Powder explianed

"Wilde was the first person to show me mercy, he took me in, he treated me like person, gave me food and shelter and how do I repay him, but leading killers to him" Carrots sobbed starting to believe this was her fault

"Best to forget, he will probaly kill you, if you meet again" Lobo stated as the three got back into the watched the moblie home fading in the distance, honestly she was impressed the thing was a vehicle, she never saw a moving house.


End file.
